Lost
by Lucarioni
Summary: A young boy wakes up in another world knowing only two things for sure, his name, and he will never see his family again. This is an adventure/humor story with a bit of romance.


Thought are in italics and translated poke speech is in bold. Sorry, I'm not that good at beginning stories, so please bear with me! Next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, just my OC's

(Unknown P.O.V.)

" _Aww crap,"_ I thought. _"What did I do to make my side hurt so much?"_

Doing what I would do any other day, I decided to face the crappiness of the world. _"Guess_ _it's time to get out of bed."_ I thought while stretching my arms.

The moment I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. " _This isn't my bedroom."_ In the room,there were things I would expect any normal teen to own but I didn't have time to register it before I noticed my hands. _"What the heck happened to my hands?!"_ I mentally screamed.

My hands where now a light blue, I now had only three fingers, and there was a gray bump going up the backside of my hand. _"Crap, where am I? And, what happened to me?"_

A few hours later...

 _"Please have_ been _a bad dream"_ I thought as I opened my eyes.

 _"Dangit, it wasnt a_ dream." I thought _a_ s I looked around, I noticed a bed on the other side of the room, its blankets rumpled.

 _"Well, I guess someone else was also sleeping in the room that I didn't know."_

As I got out of bed, I noticed that my hands weren't the only things that had changed. _"Well, at least I can confirm I'm no longer human"_ I thought.

My legs were now a lot shorter, and I now had a tail which was both cool, and a dream come true, as before I came wherever I was, I always wanted a tail.

 _"Well, it's time to go find out WHERE IN THE WORLD I AM!"_ I thought as I walked out the very tall door.

 **"Hello!"** A voice said from beside me.

" **Oh crap, you almost gave me a heart attack."** I said after jumping somewhere near 5 feet in the air. I put my head on a swivel to start looking for the source of the strange voice.

 **"I'** **m to your left, silly!"** The voice said.

As I looked for the voice I finally found the owner. **"What's your name?"** Said the small, green haired creature.

" **Uhh..."** I said trying to remember my name.

 **"Oh yeah, it's Ry!"** I said.

 **"That's a really nice name, at least for a riolu."** The voice said.

 _"So that's what I am"_ I least I was a Pokémon I knew.

"Hey, is riolu awake yet?" A voice downstairs called.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I tried to say, but only strange variations of riolu came out.

"Haha, well nice to see you're feeling better!" The voice said again.

I decided to go down the stairs to see the owner of the voice. All I knew about the voice was that it was male and sounded like someone of teenage age. _"I was probably sleeping in his room."_ I thought. As I was about to go to the first step, I forgot that my legs were now a lot shorter.

" **AHHHHH!** " I yelled while falling down the stairs after missing the first step, landing on my side.

"Um, are you okay?" Said the voice.

 **"Does it look like I'm okay!?"** I screamed, after landing on my side.

"Woah, no need to scream, little guy." The voice said.

 **"OK, just where am I?"** I tried to ask him, through clinched teeth, trying to keep the pain.

"What was that, are you hungry?" The voice asked.

 **"Wait, what, that's not what I said at all."** I said.

Then I realized I hadn't seen who owned the voice that was talking to me.I looked up, and I saw the owner. He looked like how any normal teenage boy would look like, minus the acne. He had brown hair with hazel eyes, and he looked about 5 foot 7ish. Strange how I could still tell height normally even though I'm half of my original size.

"I have to go to the pokemon center, be right back, 'k?" Said the teenager.

 _"Wait, where are these guys parents?"_ I thought while he walked out the door, noticing that I hadn't seen any adults in the house.

 **"Wait, where am I?"**

 **"Well, your home."** Said the green haired creature.

Then I realized what she was. A kirila.

 **"Wait, what?"**

 **"Yeah, your staying here now!"** Said the kirila excitedly.

 **"Uhhh..."** I said with a hot lump forming in my throat.

 **'What's wrong?"** Said the kirila

 **"My home..."** I said quietly, remembering everything I would never see again, friends, parents, and my brother.

 **"Wait, what did you say?"** said the kirila.

 **"H-how did you, and where did you find me?"**

 **"W-we were out for a walk in the woods, and we heard you screaming and pieces of your egg were everywhere, and you had been mauled pretty badly, so we took you to the center. You were in critical condition for a few days, then we were able to take you home. It was only after that we noticed that we had forgotten to look for your parents. We looked everywhere, but we didn't find any lucario, or riolu anywhere. I'm sorry."** The kirila said.

 _"Brother..."_ I thought while sniffling, trying to keep the tears in.

I had just remembered that I hadn't caught her name

 **"S-sorry, but what is you name?"** I asked.

 **"Oh, my name's jade!"** The upbeat kirila said.

 _"Well, one name down, one to go..."_ I thought while sitting at the foot of steps.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter more than the first version of this chapter.


End file.
